This invention relates to fish hooks, and in particular to a fish hook assembly having a primary pointed shank and an auxiliary hook assembly that is operable to deploy and embed a pointed portion in the mouth of the fish to further secure the fish to the hook.
Ever since the days of sharpened bone fish hooks fishermen have pondered the problem of a fish spitting the hook and freeing itself after having been initially hooked. The prior art discloses many fish hooks that purport to address this problem in one way or another. Barbs were added to the pointed end of the hook to resist the pulling of the embedded hook from the fish's mouth. Gang hooks were developed that result in multiple hooks becoming embedded in the fish's mouth. These two innovations have been widely accepted and have been so successful that in areas where fish conservation efforts are paramount, barbed hooks and gang hooks are sometimes prohibited. Even these two advances have not completely eliminated the problem of a fish spitting the hook however, and in a relentless effort to tilt the scales in favor of the fisherman, other solutions have been proposed. None has gained wide acceptance however; some because they simply haven't worked and others because they are too complicated or expensive. A need remains therefore for simple, inexpensive fish hook that more effectively blunts the efforts of the fish to free itself from the hook.